


It shouldn't have A Name

by soIiIoquy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Armitage Hux, Butt Plugs, Canon Universe, Come as Lube, Dominant Kylo Ren, Gags, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jealous Kylo Ren, Keep Him Close Incase of Sudden and Inevitable Betrayal, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Post-TLJ, Rope Bondage, Submissive Armitage Hux, Top Kylo Ren, both mild-ish?, confused feelings, is it Mutual?, is it Pining?, last fuck of Marathon Sex, some aftercare, some degrading talk and slurs, sorta not exactly, then some emotions snuck in there, this is really just filth, when aren't these Evil Space Idiots confused, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soIiIoquy/pseuds/soIiIoquy
Summary: "This is what you wanted, isn’t it?" Kylo panted, replacing the Force grip on Hux’s bound wrists with his own hand and pressing them harder into the mattress. "That’s right. I know what’s in your mind, Hux. I know how much you crave this. Crave a long, fat cock in your slutty little ass."Hux groaned with the resounding slap of Kylo’s hips against his flushed backside, nodding faintly, his fingers brushing Kylo’s where they held him down."Fuck," Kylo hissed when Hux clenched around him, projecting a defiant chorus ofmore, more, more.OR: Kylo’sjealousangry with his General and resolves to set aside an entire day to personally oversee his ‘punishment.’ The unspoken aftermath was as expected as it was disastrously not.





	It shouldn't have A Name

**Author's Note:**

> So I already have a fic in the works for [kyluxxoxo](https://kyluxxoxo.tumblr.com/post/182021487340) Valentine’s Day prompts (gonna be sooo late though) and [kyluxromanceweek](https://kyluxromanceweek.tumblr.com/post/182307272372), and then I got SMACKED in the face yet again with a filthy dream that led to this filthy PWP – which decided to add feelings to itself too. And I also was able to work in two prompts for kyluxromanceweek as well!
> 
> I did want to try and get this up on the primary kyluxromanceweek prompt day (the 12th), but that didn't quite happen. Neither did catching V-Day, but I did make the other prompt's day! (◕ヮ◕) -- **EDIT:** this WAS posted on the 16th, i promise!! no idea why ao3 says otherwise T 3T
> 
> My initial kyluxxoxo prompt choices are the diagonal – bottom left to top right – **Mistake, Love, and Alone**. And for kyluxromanceweek – Day 3 (the 12th): Clothing (Suits/Dresses/ **Lingerie** ), and Day 7 (the 16th): Wild Card or Creator's Choice - mine being **Jealousy/Jealous Lover**. Maybe not _quite_ in keeping with the romance/valentine's day theme, but it kinda is I think? Plus this isn't technically a V-Day fic, as in it being V-Day, so, there's that too.  
>  
> 
> -
> 
> I made a moodboard as well!! – view on [tumblr](http://nonsensicalsoliloquy.tumblr.com/post/182859865433) or [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/500793)

 

_You’ve always wanted to **break me**._

_Instead, why not just **take me**._

**\--{[\** **｡** **♡** **｡/]}--**

 

Kylo input the code for General Hux’s private quarters without a thought, his mind already two steps ahead before he’d even entered the rooms. Or reentered, actually. The lights were low, reduced from the still dim setting of earlier, and the warm air remained thick with the heady scent of their sex. It had only been a few hours since he was last there, but he admittedly couldn’t help himself, couldn’t keep up the punishment as long as he should.

Even now, a full year after the disaster on Crait, Kylo wasn’t certain how they got here.

He kept his footsteps soft and quiet, not wanting to alert his prey. Although he knew full well that even lost in a haze Hux maintained his guard well enough to register the door swish open and shut, the lock clicking back into place.

And there his General was, just as Kylo had left him, the pulse of his arousal hardly abated in Kylo’s absence. His slender arms were held together atop his chest, the gleam of the red rope keeping his wrists bound was untouched, the knots tight. The matching binds keeping Hux’s long legs bent at the knee forced his heels to his ass, but Hux managed to balance them up as if he had more control. His once steady breathing had increased marginally at Kylo’s return, the dark lace of the bralette on his otherwise bare chest stretched with each rise and fall.

Kylo remembered how sensitive Hux’s nipples were beneath the silk and fine lace, sweat sticking the fabric to his skin and chaffing the tiny pink buds Kylo had taken care to render aching and raw. There had been a set of matching panties, but they had long ago been torn in his fervor. It hardly mattered however, for as enticing as they were, the scant bit of fabric was only a hindrance to his desire.

Watching from the foot of the bed, Kylo imagined Hux was staring back, a sharp glare masking his desperation. But those burning blue-green eyes were hidden, a slip of black fabric blindfolding the man, and keeping his words hushed was another wrapped over those pink lips that never knew when to shut up. Personally, he’d liked the ball-gag, but Hux hated it and Kylo could only push the General so far before he’d outright deny all activity. They did both enjoy when Kylo put his hand over Hux’s mouth; Kylo liked that very much, in fact, feeling the vibrations of Hux’s muffled sounds, the heat of his wet tongue or occasional nip of his teeth. Sometimes though, he needed both hands, and today had been one such day. So Hux was muffled more than gagged, but it worked much the same in the long run. It also had the added benefit of letting Kylo tease him with kisses that Hux couldn’t truly enjoy nor reciprocate.

Hux’s aggravation often produced fantastic results – in bed, that is.

"General," Kylo spoke softly, a gloved finger reaching out to touch Hux’s knee, trailing down over the thin stocking hiding all that pale skin from sight. "Have you been a good boy?"

A small grin curled Kylo’s lips at the bitten back huff Hux made in response, the question hardly a question and more of a taunt. Hux knew this, too, but Kylo could feel the flare in his arousal as much as his annoyance.

He continued to trace along Hux’s leg, maneuvering slowly around the bed as he did, the rest of his fingers joining as they caressed down Hux’s thigh to the smooth crease where it joined his pelvis. With a smirk at Hux’s restrained tremor, Kylo slipped them beneath the slack garter strap that held up the dark stocking, a band of lace matching his bralette clasped by the bow-adorned clip.

Hux released a more noticeable groan when Kylo reached the exposed skin of his abdomen, brushing the edge of the garter belt, tracing the slim curve of his hip and soft belly, but each action avoided the one place Kylo knew Hux wanted most. After their parting just three hours before, that pretty pink cock was still hard, the ring Kylo had placed on him as much of a bind as the red rope holding his limbs. Just to irritate the man, Kylo brushed ever so lightly at the shiny pink head, darkened by want and oh so sensitive. Even that slight tease made Hux’s cock twitch, his hips jerking toward the touch, seeking more.

"Now now," Kylo ran his hand up, up, up until his finger curled into the silver ring of Hux’s collar, the appropriately engraved _'Slut'_  and _'Mine'_ tags jangling where he gave a little tug. "You know better."

Hux grumbled wordlessly, his body tensing, but then quickly relaxed. Kylo knew he was eager, impatient to continue, to _get on with it_ , as Hux had always been so fond of saying. He felt similarly, more so than Hux even, not that he’d ever acknowledge it aloud. He didn’t particularly like knowing it in his _head_.

Always up for a chance to tease, Kylo carefully touched Hux’s temple to alert him and then went about undoing the blindfold. As ever, it was a little mesmerizing to watch when Hux’s eyelashes fluttered, so pale yet they glimmered in the dim lighting, a golden red like the burning highlights of his fiery hair beneath a blinding sun. Kylo paused, blinking at the nascent thought, then hastily shook off the image.

Stepping back and away, Kylo began to undress. Nothing fancy or particularly salacious about it, but he knew how much it turned Hux on to watch him expose every last inch of his body. Each time Hux seemed as fascinated as the last when he was laid bare before him, as though seeing Kylo without a stitch of clothing was some marvel he couldn’t get enough of. Kylo thought it odd, in truth. He’d never considered himself much to look at, not in his youth and certainly not now, but the look was there; the sensation pressing in the Force was there. Personally, Kylo found Hux more palatable to the eye; many did, and that burned him more and more as time went on. Like today. Like now.

Crawling up onto the bed, the earlier stains dry and hidden on the charcoal sheets, Kylo took his rightful place between Hux’s bent legs. He smirked at the jump of Hux’s thigh muscles, the jerk of his hips, the sharp intake of breath. He was avid, he was _aching_. And of course Kylo knew why. Reaching his hand down, Kylo found the smooth, solid object he’d left behind and tapped it. Hux jolted again, this time with a groan, and Kylo couldn’t stop the dark grin that brought to his lips.

"You have been a good boy, haven’t you, Hux?" Kylo traced the rough pad of his fingertip along Hux’s stretched entrance, feeling the tacky remnants of come still valiantly trying to slip free.

Hux made a little noise; it could be yes or no, but it didn’t really matter. Kylo wasn’t looking for a genuine answer. Instead he hummed thoughtfully, pressing his thumb at the space beneath Hux’s heavy balls.

"You didn’t try to bear your ass down, to shove the plug deeper, grind your hips to keep that feeling going," Kylo pushed his thumb harder, his other fingers tapping more insistently at the plug base. "To finally push it over the edge."

Kylo observed as Hux’s toes curled, his slender hands balled into fists on his chest, his lust-blown eyes shut tight. All to fight back the soft keening noises Kylo knew so well. He drew up to his knees to lean directly over Hux, a hand pressing into the bed beside him, the presence alerting Hux to open his eyes.

Startling the man, Kylo gripped the plug base tight and twisted it, the movement wonderfully easy and slick. Hux moaned louder, unable to hold back in his surprise. He shifted along the sheets, attempting to seek the contact as much as escape the force of it in his still sensitive hole, plugged tight and full from earlier.

"No," Kylo tipped his head, perceptive eyes boring into Hux’s, "I _know_ you did. You couldn’t help it, could you?" He slowly eased the plug out just slightly before pushing it back in. 

Leaning closer, he ignored the touch against his own eager erection when it brushed Hux’s, the man’s hips bucking up before grinding down on the plug like second nature.

"That’s right," Kylo thrust the plug in much harder, punching a breath from Hux, "you’re just a filthy slut." He drew it out once more, admiring the way the rich matte black surface glistened with come and lube, "always needing your greedy hole filled," then he quickly shoved it in again, this time no doubt ramming the plug into Hux’s prostate with the way he bucked and groaned in response.

It hadn’t been long since Kylo’s return, but he was already on edge. His cock twitched in sympathy with Hux’s when he pumped the plug more gently, nudging that spot inside him that Kylo had attacked mercilessly just a few hours prior. Before removing the plug though, Kylo gripped Hux’s legs and shoved them up toward his chest; but he soon released them, letting the Force handle the work. Keeping Hux spread and open for him, looking for all the world like a feast that begged to be devoured. Kylo flicked his hand up at Hux’s bound wrists as well, the Force pressing them down above his head, his mussed ginger hair appearing more like a halo with the frame of his thin arms. The position also forced Hux to arch his back a bit, pushing his narrow chest out and on display, the hard peaks of his nipples already noticeable through the delicate bralette.

Hux’s cheeks were flushed and his breaths deep and quick, little sounds escaping at every invisible touch Kylo laid on him. It had been unexpectedly arousing in the beginning to feel how much Hux actually liked when Kylo used the Force on him this way. He’d never imagined Hux would react to it in any manner remotely favorable considering his history with Force users, especially their own more recent one. It was a bit of a push and pull situation at first, but the more Kylo wormed his way into Hux, the more his stubborn General let his true desires free.

With a slow, slow slide, Kylo carefully removed the plug from Hux’s ass, his hole clenching on the nothingness, again and again as if wanting to suck the plug back in. "Such a slutty hole," Kylo said darkly, teasing a finger along the slowly closing rim as Kylo’s earlier spend began to leak out.

Kylo slipped a hand beneath Hux, tilting his hips up as he plunged two thick fingers deep inside, the squelch noticeable as he pumped them deep, twisting and massaging Hux’s walls, everything still hot and wet as if he’d only just come inside the man. His dick ached for more as he messed with Hux, every soft _mmm mmnnhnn!_  in his ears was almost as good as the physical touch of his burning skin. Almost.

He wasn’t sure how long he was going to last this round, each subsequent time got harder and harder to hold back from. A taste that only birthed addiction rather than true fulfillment. Kylo withdrew his fingers, using the come coating them to slick his cock, pumping the hard shaft with a groan of temporary relief. Hux watched, his eyes darker than ever. He wriggled his hips as best he could while held by the Force, trying to entice Kylo into action. As if it was needed. Watching his puffy, used hole contract, more come oozing free; it was like a siren’s call.

Without waiting another moment, Kylo pressed his leaking tip to Hux’s entrance, easily slipping his way in, pushing forward inch by slow inch, the both of them staring as Kylo’s thick cock sunk deep into Hux’s willing body. When he bottomed out at last, Kylo could hear the soft, muffled " _fuck_ " Hux released. He heartily agreed, and he wasn’t even the one who’d been edged continuously and left longing for release each time.

Returning to position bent over Hux, his hips started moving almost of their own accord, taking on a slow, agonizing drag in and out, _in_ and _out_. Despite how used Hux was, held open on a plug, once fucked until he screamed, he was always a little tight, clenching around him like he sought to draw Kylo deeper and deeper until he couldn’t break apart. As much as Hux could drive him absolutely mad, there were times he wanted that just as much. Sometimes it was easier, when they were fucking, like everything was left outside the door, trapped in the folds of their discarded clothes, and what was left and laid bare was something else entirely. Something that they could wrap around one another so easily it was almost _un_ natural for how natural it was.

Unbeknownst to him, Kylo’s hips snapped harder, almost impatiently desperate for more, pushing a gasp out of Hux and bringing him back to the world outside his thoughts and the pleasure that kept them alive. He picked up his pace just a little after that, enjoying the way Hux tried to push back onto each thrust. A sheen of sweat glistened on his pale skin, the fabric across his lips darkened from saliva and humid breaths.

"This is what you wanted, isn’t it?" Kylo panted, grunting with another sudden snap of his hips, forcing out a deeper gasp from Hux that he pretended was an answer. Though Hux’s eyes told him enough of the truth. It _was_ what he wanted, but this was also a game. A bit of a cruel game. Because Kylo _burned_ whenever someone else looked at Hux the same way he did, with the same thoughts he had. Because Kylo hated how the damned near entire First Order Admiralty all seemed to lust after Hux, craving him like he were a mere toy and not the Head General of their military. Because their stupid meeting with their stupid supplier the other day, where their liaison _wanted_ Hux and Hux _appreciated_ his looks right the fuck back. Because, first and foremost, Kylo did not share. And picking up on those desires was as good as a real hand on Hux’s skin, a real betrayal of this non-relationship they had. He couldn’t take it, and he made sure Hux knew just how much he didn’t.

"I know what’s in your mind, Hux," Kylo replaced the Force grip on Hux’s bound wrists with his own hand and pressed them harder into the mattress. "I know how much you crave this. Crave a long, fat cock in your pert little ass."

Hux groaned with the resounding smack of Kylo’s hips against his flushed backside, nodding faintly, his fingers brushing Kylo’s where they held him down.

"Fuck," Kylo hissed when Hux clenched around him. Growling softly, he shook the bed as he bore down on Hux again, thrusting hard like a warning he knew the man would not heed. He could practically hear the defiant chanting of _more, more, more_ – maybe he actually did. The lines always blurred a little when they were like this, regardless of whether he meant it or not. Either way, he answered without much thought. He wanted it too. He wanted more.

As he ramped up the pace, Kylo pushed Hux’s legs farther, spread wider, deepening his thrusts, changing the angle, punching new sounds out of Hux. Although he used the Force, he could still get a sense of the invisible grip on Hux’s lean flesh, and the slick material of the stockings he’d slipped onto the man himself.

"You wanted more," he huffed, his lips twisted in a snarl, "here’s more." Kylo rammed hard into Hux, grinding against him, mostly just to watch the man squirm at the feeling. He pulled out slowly, right to the tip, and he could see the anticipation in Hux's eyes, waiting for the rough thrust to the hilt. Instead he started back in just as slowly, rolling his hips a little, Hux’s eyelashes fluttering. Kylo was staring intently, watching the little push up and pull in of the strip over Hux’s mouth as he breathed, the black darker, hiding those pink lips that would be kiss-bitten and red if they were free.

Rather than return to the quicker pace, Kylo kept it slow and steady; the drag was maddening but he couldn’t stop if he wanted to. He was lost and he knew it, so he followed the path instead of attempting to shift its course. Hux was less enthusiastic about the change, trying to entice Kylo to go faster, needing that _more_ ; Kylo could feel how close Hux was – had been, more like. He was close too, teetering on the edge of climax the majority of the time he’d been buried in Hux’s infuriatingly perfect ass, in fact.

Hux was staring up at him, his eyes pleading, speaking what his muffled lips couldn’t and typically wouldn’t say—not without some real effort. But Kylo wasn’t listening, not the way Hux wanted him to be. He was staring right back, fixed more deeply, half focused on the long thrusts in and out of Hux, slick and hot and so _full_ of him, yet it still didn’t feel like enough. Why did it never feel like enough?

Trying to appease Hux, just a little, he picked up the pace an increment or two, in out, _in out_. He could feel the electricity along Hux’s spine, coiled so tightly and ready to burst but trapped, with Kylo the only one holding the key.

"Say it," Kylo whispered, the words a command not a request.

But Hux’s eyes narrowed just a fraction, his nails pinched Kylo’s skin where he gripped the thin wrists bound in red.

Frustrated, Kylo gave a sudden hard thrust. " _Say it_ ," he growled low and threatening.

 _More_ , was the only thing he could get from Hux. _More_ and _need_ and those stupidly arousing heavy breaths mixed with _mmmnn nhhmm nnn!_  sounds through the makeshift gag.

Kylo thrust swift and bruising again, " _say it!"_  His hips beat against Hux’s flushed ass over and over and _over_ , pounding him into the mattress exactly how he knew Hux wanted. Hux’s head tipped back, his eyes rolling as he fell into the pace and the building climax that was still just out of reach, the cock ring keeping him from tumbling over that peak. Hux knew how to get it off, he knew how to earn his orgasm; he just needed to say one little word. Just one.

Using the Force to brush against Hux’s purpling erection, the touch lacking any friction, Hux tried awkwardly to thrust his hips up into the sensation as Kylo roughly, repeated fucked his thick cock into Hux’s dripping hole. Used and sensitive and still Kylo could _feel_ how much Hux enjoyed it. The wet _slap-slap-slap-slap_ only seemed that much louder.

Hux’s eyes were fluttering, on the brink of oblivion even with the ring holding him back from release. Kylo couldn’t have that.

Putting more of his weight on the hand pinning Hux’s wrists, he moved his other one and tightly gripped Hux’s chin, jerking him to reality and directly before Kylo.

"Look at me," he commanded, his voice dark and sharp, their eyes fixed points of black staring into black. "Say it."

For a moment Hux looked pained. Not from the cock ramming his asshole, but the idea of giving in to Kylo’s demands. He always looked pained, even when he _wanted_ to give in, wanting the reward and praise that came with it.

Nearly frustrated to the point of tears, Kylo tugged at the fabric covering Hux’s mouth, wrenching it off and returning his firm grip to Hux’s soft, pale jaw.

"Say it!"

A tear slipped down into Hux’s hair, not the first since they began this, but the first that wasn’t simply from the intensity of their fucking. 

" Please ," Hux gasped, so breathily it was hardly a word. He swallowed, heaving out gasps and little moans in the wake of each rough pound of Kylo’s cock. "Please."

Near immediately Kylo released the cock ring with the Force, the vice grip free at last and Hux groaned loud enough to echo throughout the room, again tipping his head back along the mussed bedding as more tears fell free in relief. Hux was getting lost again, and Kylo didn’t want that. Hux had to stay right here, always _always_ right here, with Kylo. Hux could never be left alone, not even here. He couldn’t be alone. _Kylo couldn’t be alone_.

Again, Kylo sharply jerked his grasp on Hux’s jaw. "I said _look at me!"_

Hux did, his breathing as labored as Kylo’s, his body trembling, so on edge, so close it was practically screaming in Hux’s eyes how much he needed just that little bit more.

"No," Kylo said in answer, "you’ll come on my cock. _Only_ my cock. Like the needy bitch you are."

And Hux whined, he _whined,_ and Kylo could feel how much Hux hated that the sound came from him, the cry as bad as his earlier plea.

Their lips were close, near enough Kylo could imagine dropping down that last bit to take them, taste them. But he didn’t, he watched as Hux panted, his pink mouth slick and already dusky with his desperation.

"You’re getting exactly what you wanted, Hux." Kylo grunted, his pace faltering. "Your filthy hole fucked so – fucking – full," Kylo punctuated each word with a rough snap of his hips, every one earning him a gasped _Ah! Ah! Ah! "_ That’s what sluts like you want, isn’t it? Whoring yourself out, letting every one of those lusting _bastards_ have a taste of you." He released a throaty growl, the mattress trembling beneath them as he moved. "Cause you can’t get enough, can you? Need to feel filthy and stuffed with cock and come. A fucking _bitch_ in heat," he snarled.

Something fell in the room, the abrupt sound barely registered but it was enough to bring Kylo’s attention back. Back to where the entire bed was rocking and Hux was _moaning_ and his sweat-slick body was fervently ramming into Hux’s, igniting pleasure with every obscene slap and drag in and out. It took a moment, but soon Kylo worked to slow the sharper, almost harsh thrusts he’d fallen into as he’d spoken, bitter and resentful at the very idea he’d painted. But he wasn’t ready to be done yet, not _quite_ yet. So he forced down his aggravation to finish his dirty monologue.

"Don’t you, _slut_?"

"Yes," Hux answered immediately, as if on impulse more than because he recognized any need to do so. "Yes, yes." He writhed underneath Kylo’s bulk, pinned by his cock and the Force, twisting his hips, clenching his hole, feverishly wanting that dominating rhythm Kylo had slowed.

"You want it?" Kylo whispered, his mouth nearly touching Hux’s, pulling back whenever Hux tried to push up to meet him.

"Yes."

"You need it?" He practically asked against Hux’s lips. The vibration of the responding " _yes"_  made him shiver.

"Then beg me for it, Armitage," Kylo breathed into Hux as the man sucked in a sharp breath at his given name. "Beg, and I’ll fill you up again. I’ll fill you up the way _no one_ _else_ can." He snapped his hips harder, the slap of flesh and accompanying moan only made him more desperate. "Because you’re _my_ slut, aren’t you—"

Unable to stop it, trying so hard not to come yet himself, Hux shoved up as best he could and captured Kylo’s lips. Just small presses, wet and biting, and Kylo knew Hux was tumbling toward release at last when his body tensed.

"F-fuhh- _ah-ah-AH!_ " Hux exhaled more than shouted as he came, and Kylo could hear the intangible sensation of ‘ _finally’_ resonating out from Hux’s mind.

He was mostly silent for a time after that, little _ahs_ and _mnns_ barely audible as his ass clenched tight around Kylo’s cock, his hips jerking up and pushing back with every twitch and shock of pleasure. Kylo fucked him slower through it, trembling with the need to come as well. But he still wouldn’t let himself yet.

"Oooh _stars_. Fuck," Hux sighed with more coherency than any time before, his eyes not quite as glazed now, with the onset of afterglow.

That was his cue. Kylo abruptly picked up the pace, focusing on chasing his own release, but he kept his eyes pointedly locked on Hux’s. It only took a few rough, deep thrusts with his gaze holding Hux’s like a thrall neither could escape before he was coming with a harsh grunt, his hips bucking hard as his cock pulsed inside Hux, adding to whatever come still remained after their fuck. Panting heavily, Kylo slowly drew back, withdrawing his cock with slick ease. He watched as his spend oozed from Hux’s twitching hole, more joining the mess from Kylo’s still spurting cock as he pumped the come-slick shaft.

"Fuck," he groaned, caught up in the visual. "Fffuck…"

Hardly thinking, his body moving on its own, Kylo inched forward again, pressing the tip of his sensitive cock to Hux’s hole and shoving in again.

"Ren, no, that’s—"

They both released a long, low moan when Kylo bottomed out once more. Without further preamble Kylo started a fast, erratic rhythm, ramming his hips hard and quick and loud as he bowed over Hux, the Force still keeping him pinned and spread.

"Kriff," Kylo hissed under his breath, "oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck, _fuck,"_  he chanted, pounding Hux with each exclamation, biting his lip with a grunt and a groan as he snapped his hips up close. Keeping him deep and still, his cock pulsing once, then drawing out slow before quickly shoving back in, again, and again, and once more until he felt he’d milked every drop of himself into Hux. Fucked full like he’d promised.

He didn’t realize he was shaking until he dropped down onto Hux, the Force holds vanishing completely; the loose connection it had become hadn’t even registered until he lost it entirely. Kylo barely kept from crushing Hux, but he knew from experience the man sometimes enjoyed the weight pressing him into the mattress. Lying there, breathing and heart rate gradually relaxing, he only half noticed when Hux’s slender arms came down around him, sensing his aches though neither did anything about it, too exhausted to move yet.

Kylo’s softening cock slid out of Hux on its own, more come following in its wake to stain the sheets. It was filthy, _they_ were filthy, and Hux would surely complain later but Kylo didn’t care. Right now he just wanted to lie there, breathe in the scent of their sex, feel Hux come down beneath him; avoid the words and the uniforms and the world beyond the door, and instead pretend for a little while longer they were something else.

 

 **\--{[\** **/]}--**

 

The ropes were unbound and recoiled, set off to their left on Hux’s sleek dresser, waiting to be returned to their rightful place later on. The blindfold and gag that wasn’t a real gag were also set aside to be washed. 

While Kylo maneuvered on slightly unstable legs into the refresher to grab a couple damp towels and switch on the water in Hux’s personal bath, he caught in his periphery as Hux stretched straight like a board along the bed, from the tips of his fingers to the points of his toes. Joints popping and a quiet, contented groan escaping past his lips.

Kylo made quick work of cleaning up what he could of the mess they shared, then took his time to slowly divest Hux of his stockings and garter belt, the straps a little stained but not much. The bralette was the filthiest of all he’d been wearing, however Kylo knew quite well that Hux had sources for everything, even for cleaning items he’d never thought _could_ be. So then, like always after one of these rendezvouses, he put the lingerie aside to be handled another day. 

With Hux fully nude, Kylo again took the time to carefully wipe him down, getting anything he might have missed or avoided while the man was still dressed. Once he was satisfied, he offered Hux his hand, which he took after only a second of routine hesitation, allowing Kylo to help him into the refresher where his bath was typically just about ready to sink into. A bath that Kylo near always joined, Hux more often than not resting against Kylo’s chest. It was a peculiar habit they’d fallen into somewhere down the line in this strange not-relationship they’d just as unpredictably found themselves a part of. 

In these moments Hux was relatively quiet, his eyes shut, face relaxed, and mind like a hum. It was all another touch of that _something_ that came about when they shed the world from themselves for just a little while.

However, these moments also proved dangerous, as they were prone to rouse thought-provoking and emotional meditations on things better left buried. He tried to avoid those as much as possible as of late, primarily, if not exclusively, when in regards to his General.

Kylo moved in close to Hux all the same, the shift in the hot water an unobtrusive, calm trickling. His arms were loose around Hux’s waist this time, keeping him near, wrapped up in his lap like he was something precious. Kylo wrinkled his nose at the thought, pressing his face into Hux’s damp hair.

Words like that were not allowed. And certainly not outside sex, where stupid thoughts or fevered ramblings could be waved off as spur of the moment or a part of the scene, or whatever other nonsense that could be attributed to the rush of uninhibited desire that came along with the act.

Tightening his grip on Hux, Kylo exhaled as steadily as he could, shoving back the thoughts into a little box he’d created long ago; a little box full of little thoughts, the both of which were not so little anymore. 

The pair of them had continued to relax a while longer in the bath before actually beginning to clean themselves, Kylo helping Hux where he was allowed. He kept his touch gentle on Hux’s wrists where the skin was red, and the lines pressed into Hux’s thighs and calves where they’d been restrained and held bent for hours. This time Hux had even let him help clean his well used ass, being uncharacteristically gentle with every touch. He most always was, whenever their times together ended like this.

Once they were toweled off and the bed stripped of the stained sheets, new ones tucked in place, Kylo left the room to grab a ration bar and bottle of water, forcing them on Hux who never failed to protest the need of either one. And yet in the end he always devoured what he was given, sometimes too fast, making Hux cough and Kylo roll his eyes before pushing the man over to make room on the bed.

There was a time, one like many others where he couldn’t quite remember when it began, that they did not share a bed. There was no sleeping together; there was no bathing or quiet. As Kylo gently massaged the tender skin of Hux’s wrists, doing his best to thread a little of the Force through to help heal his wounds, Kylo was sure there was a time where none of this happened. When there was fucking and shouting, threats and close calls. When Kylo always had that voice in his head saying ‘ _this was a mistake_ ,’ they never should have fallen to this; it was weak, it was dangerous. But somehow, somewhere, it happened. It happened and neither of them really knew what ‘it’ even was.

This mistake, this somethingness that only they could ever find in one another. This closeness that was surely so very different from the way he’d meant it to be. He’d meant to keep Hux near, to keep the General from stepping even a single toe beyond the shadow he cast over the man. When had that closeness ceased to be what it was, or perhaps what it should have been, and became this thing he couldn’t name?

Kylo’s brow furrowed as he mused, watching the red lines on Hux’s pale skin dim to pink. Half his thoughts were already readying himself to work on Hux’s legs, his hands moving, skin touching skin, set to a pattern he didn’t remember making to begin with. The other half was still trapped in confusion. It didn’t always hit him this hard, whenever the reality of their relationship’s shift set in, but right now it was pressing rather insistently.

Today _had_ been intense. He’d forced Hux to take a day of absence, a day where he’d driven Hux to the brink time and time again. Fingered him, blown him, fucked him, eaten him out and fucked him again, filled him up over and over and plugged his puffy pink hole just to come in him once more. He’d driven Hux to begging, verbally, desperately begging, which was always a satisfying challenge to accomplish. But intensity bred intensity, which Kylo knew well. If they were going to go that deep, it only made sense he’d find himself down in the messy, forbidden depths of his mind when exhaustion eased and sense returned. He still felt tired, but it was no longer bone deep the way it was after he came.

Times like these were good to try and get a read on Hux and his furtive thoughts, his plans, anything Kylo could get his invisible hands on to keep from being blindsided by his sly General. However, more and more often Kylo found he’d forget to really dig much, not when fucking nor afterward.

The reds had shifted to pinks on Hux’s left leg, his fingers massaging gently still before he shifted to the right leg, drawing it up into his lap like it was wholly common and expected. And as he worked until the remaining marks eased their coloring, Kylo still didn’t attempt to pry. Instead he let Hux’s leg go. Instead he crawled up the bed to lie beside him. Instead he shut off the lights and drew up the sheet, curling against the man like a puzzle piece finding its mate.

Kylo breathed in Hux’s scent, fresh and clean and still a little damp where he buried his nose in Hux’s hair.

Something had happened here. A something. A mistake. A nameless shift in the Force that felt less than a shove and more like a gradual eventuality. Like a track that had always existed, always been tread, but so many bends and breaks in the path had veered the course. Until now.

But it still felt wrong. Or it _should_ feel wrong. This something, this mistake. It was as screaming as it was silent, as real as it was intangible. 

This thing that had become his world, his true world, where everything was shed and only they remained. Them. Bare. _Just them._

Kylo drew back a little, looking down to catch a glimpse of sleeping Hux, a rare piece of brilliance he realized he’d always tried to snatch for himself. But rather than shut lids with feather lashes against pale cheeks, sharp eyes met his, blue-green and somehow glowing in the heavy darkness.

It shouldn’t have a name, this thing. This something. It shouldn’t have a name, but he felt that screaming silence in his chest ringing louder and louder; an answer he told himself he wasn’t searching for seemed to light up in Hux’s eyes.

This something. This mistake.

It couldn’t be. Shouldn’t be.

Kylo’s lips parted on a breath.

This cannot be love.

 

 **\--{[\** **｡** **♡** **｡/]}--**

**Author's Note:**

> OH SNAP, that filth got deep. Who said these boys could weasel in feels and then _not use them correctly?_ Why can't these Evil Space Idiots feel right? 
> 
> Well, i do hope you liked it!! I actually wrote this little piece all in one sitting, and not that long ago too, which is a big deal for me! Also I've never put out anything this soon after writing it, so I hope it's actually okay ｡(ˆ-ˆ);｡
> 
>  
> 
>  _Anyways_ … my tumblr is [nonsensicalsoliloquy](http://nonsensicalsoliloquy.tumblr.com) and my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nonsensicalsoliloquy) is under the same name, in case anyone is interested, and as always any and all forms of love are very much appreciated!! <3


End file.
